Cinemorgue Oscar List
On the original Cinemorgue site, I maintained an Oscar Trivia List of the Academy Award-nominated actors and actresses throughout the Academy's history. Since I will be unable to update the original site's page when future Academy Awards are announced, this page will continue that tradition. One modification I've decided to make: Since there are several people listed on this site who have been nominated in categories outside of acting, I will start listing the non-acting categories when relevant. I won't be listing every category in every year, but only when one of the nominees is listed in the Cinemorgue. (Examples: Ben Affleck's Oscar for screenwriting, Eminem's Oscar for songwriting, Sean Astin's nomination for Best Live-Action Short Film, etc.) As with the original Cinemorgue Oscar Trivia List, films in which the nominated performer "died" are indicated with boldface as well as italics. ("Academy Awards" and "Oscar" are registered trademarks of the Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences.) 1927 - 1928 Best Actor: *WINNER: Emil Jannings: The Last Command and The Way of All Flesh *Richard Barthelmess: The Noose and The Patent Leather Kid *Charlie Chaplin: The Circus Best Actress: *WINNER: Janet Gaynor: Seventh Heaven, Street Angel, and Sunrise *Louise Dresser: A Ship Comes In *Gloria Swanson: Sadie Thompson Best Comedy Direction: *WINNER: Lewis Milestone: Two Arabian Nights *Charlie Chaplin: The Circus *Ted Wilde: Speedy Honorary Award: *Charlie Chaplin 1928 - 1929 Best Actor: *WINNER: Warner Baxter: In Old Arizona *George Bancroft: Thunderbolt *Chester Morris: Alibi *Paul Muni: The Valiant *Lewis Stone: The Patriot Best Actress: *WINNER: Mary Pickford: Coquette *Ruth Chatterton: Madame X *Betty Compson: The Barker *Jeanne Eagels: The Letter *Bessie Love: The Broadway Melody Best Director: *WINNER: Frank Lloyd: The Divine Lady *Lionel Barrymore: Madame X *Harry Beaumont: The Broadway Melody *Irving Cummings: In Old Arizona *Ernst Lubitsch: The Patriot 1929 - 1930 Best Actor: *WINNER: George Arliss: Disraeli *George Arliss: The Green Goddess *Wallace Beery: The Big House *Maurice Chevalier: The Big Pond *Maurice Chevalier: The Love Parade *Ronald Colman: Bulldog Drummond *Ronald Colman: Condemned *Lawrence Tibbett: The Rogue Song Best Actress: *WINNER: Norma Shearer: The Divorcee *Nancy Carroll: The Devil's Holiday *Ruth Chatterton: Sarah and Son *Greta Garbo: Anna Christie *Greta Garbo: Romance *Norma Shearer: Their Own Desire *Gloria Swanson: The Trespasser 1930 - 1931 Best Actor: *WINNER: Lionel Barrymore: A Free Soul *Jackie Cooper: Skippy *Richard Dix: Cimarron *Fredric March: The Royal Family of Broadway *Adolphe Menjou: The Front Page Best Actress: *WINNER: Marie Dressler: Min and Bill *Marlene Dietrich: Morocco *Irene Dunne: Cimarron *Ann Harding: Holiday *Norma Shearer: A Free Soul 1931 - 1932 Best Actor: *WINNER: Wallace Beery: The Champ (tied) *WINNER: Fredric March: Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (tied) *Alfred Lunt: The Guardsman Best Actress: *WINNER: Helen Hayes: The Sin of Madelon Claudet *Marie Dressler: Emma *Lynn Fontanne: The Guardsman 1932 - 1933 Best Actor: *WINNER: Charles Laughton: The Private Life of Henry VIII *Leslie Howard: Berkeley Square *Paul Muni: I Am a Fugitive from a Chain Gang Best Actress: *WINNER: Katharine Hepburn: Morning Glory *May Robson: Lady for a Day *Diana Wynyard: Cavalcade 1934 Best Actor: *WINNER: Clark Gable: It Happened One Night *Frank Morgan: Affairs of Cellini *William Powell: The Thin Man Best Actress: *WINNER: Claudette Colbert: It Happened One Night *Grace Moore: One Night of Love *Norma Shearer: The Barretts of Wimpole Street Honorary Award: *Shirley Temple 1935 Best Actor: *WINNER: Victor McLaglen: The Informer *Clark Gable: Mutiny on the Bounty *Charles Laughton: Mutiny on the Bounty *Franchot Tone: Mutiny on the Bounty Best Actress: *WINNER: Bette Davis: Dangerous *Elisabeth Bergner: Escape Me Never *Claudette Colbert: Private Worlds *Katharine Hepburn: Alice Adams *Miriam Hopkins: Becky Sharp *Merle Oberon: The Dark Angel 1936: Best Actor: *WINNER: Paul Muni: The Story of Louis Pasteur *Gary Cooper: Mr. Deeds Goes to Town *Walter Huston: Dodsworth *William Powell: My Man Godfrey *Spencer Tracy: San Francisco Best Actress: *WINNER: Luise Rainer: The Great Ziegfeld *Irene Dunne: Theodora Goes Wild *Gladys George: Valiant Is the Word for Carrie *Carole Lombard: My Man Godfrey *Norma Shearer: Romeo and Juliet Best Supporting Actor: *WINNER: Walter Brennan: Come and Get It *Mischa Auer: My Man Godfrey *Stuart Erwin: Pigskin Parade *Basil Rathbone: Romeo and Juliet *Akim Tamiroff: The General Died at Dawn Best Supporting Actress: *WINNER: Gale Sondergaard: Anthony Adverse *Beulah Bondi: The Gorgeous Hussy *Alice Brady: My Man Godfrey *Bonita Granville: These Three *Maria Ouspenskaya: Dodsworth 1937 Best Actor: *WINNER: Spencer Tracy: Captains Courageous *Charles Boyer: Conquest *Fredric March: A Star Is Born *Robert Montgomery: Night Must Fall *Paul Muni: The Life of Emile Zola Best Actress: *WINNER: Luise Rainer: The Good Earth *Irene Dunne: The Awful Truth *Greta Garbo: Camille *Janet Gaynor: A Star Is Born *Barbara Stanwyck: Stella Dallas Best Supporting Actor: *WINNER: Joseph Schildkraut: The Life of Emile Zola *Ralph Bellamy: The Awful Truth *Thomas Mitchell: The Hurricane *H.B. Warner: Lost Horizon *Roland Young: Topper Best Supporting Actress: *WINNER: Alice Brady: In Old Chicago *Andrea Leeds: Stage Door *Anne Shirley: Stella Dallas *Claire Trevor: Dead End *May Whitty: Night Must Fall 1938 Best Actor: *WINNER: Spencer Tracy: Boys Town *Charles Boyer: Algiers *James Cagney: Angels with Dirty Faces *Robert Donat: The Citadel *Leslie Howard: Pygmalion Best Actress: *WINNER: Bette Davis: Jezebel *Fay Bainter: White Banners *Wendy Hiller: Pygmalion *Norma Shearer: Marie Antoinette *Margaret Sullavan: Three Comrades Best Supporting Actor: *WINNER: Walter Brennan: Kentucky *John Garfield: Four Daughters *Gene Lockhart: Algiers *Robert Morley: Marie Antoinette *Basil Rathbone: If I Were King Best Supporting Actress: *WINNER: Fay Bainter: Jezebel *Beulah Bondi: Of Human Hearts *Billie Burke: Merrily We Live *Spring Byington: You Can't Take It with You *Miliza Korjus: The Great Waltz Honorary Awards: *Deanna Durbin *Mickey Rooney 1939 Best Actor: *WINNER: Robert Donat: Goodbye, Mr. Chips *Clark Gable: Gone with the Wind *Laurence Olivier: Wuthering Heights *Mickey Rooney: Babes in Arms *James Stewart: Mr. Smith Goes to Washington Best Actress: *WINNER: Vivien Leigh: Gone with the Wind *Bette Davis: Dark Victory *Irene Dunne: Love Affair *Greta Garbo: Ninotchka *Greer Garson: Goodbye, Mr. Chips Best Supporting Actor: *WINNER: Thomas Mitchell: Stagecoach *Brian Aherne: Juarez *Harry Carey: Mr. Smith Goes to Washington *Brian Donlevy: Beau Geste *Claude Rains: Mr. Smith Goes to Washington Best Supporting Actress: *WINNER: Hattie McDaniel: Gone with the Wind *Olivia de Havilland: Gone with the Wind *Geraldine Fitzgerald: Wuthering Heights *Edna May Oliver: Drums Along the Mohawk *Maria Ouspenskaya: Love Affair Honorary Awards: *Douglas Fairbanks *Judy Garland 1940 Best Actor: *WINNER: James Stewart: The Philadelphia Story *Charlie Chaplin: The Great Dictator *Henry Fonda: The Grapes of Wrath *Raymond Massey: Abe Lincoln in Illinois *Laurence Olivier: Rebecca Best Actress: *WINNER: Ginger Rogers: Kitty Foyle *Bette Davis: The Letter *Joan Fontaine: Rebecca *Katharine Hepburn: The Philadelphia Story *Martha Scott: Our Town Best Supporting Actor: *WINNER: Walter Brennan: The Westerner *Albert Bassermann: Foreign Correspondent *William Gargan: They Knew What They Wanted *Jack Oakie: The Great Dictator *James Stephenson: The Letter Best Supporting Actress: *WINNER: Jane Darwell: The Grapes of Wrath *Judith Anderson: Rebecca *Ruth Hussey: The Philadelphia Story *Barbara O'Neil: All This, and Heaven Too *Marjorie Rambeau: Primrose Path Best Director: *WINNER: John Ford: The Grapes of Wrath *George Cukor: The Philadelphia Story *Alfred Hitchcock: Rebecca *Sam Wood: Kitty Foyle *William Wyler: The Letter Best Original Screenplay: *WINNER: Preston Sturges: The Great McGinty *Charles Bennett and Joan Harrison: Foreign Correspondent *Norman Burnside, Heinz Herald, and John Huston: Dr. Ehrlich's Magic Bullet *Charlie Chaplin: The Great Dictator *Ben Hecht: Angels Over Broadway Honorary Award: *Bob Hope 1941 Best Actor: *WINNER: Gary Cooper: Sergeant York *Cary Grant: Penny Serenade *Walter Huston: The Devil and Daniel Webster *Robert Montgomery: Here Comes Mr. Jordan *Orson Welles: Citizen Kane Best Actress *WINNER: Joan Fontaine: Suspicion *Bette Davis: The Little Foxes *Olivia de Havilland: Hold Back the Dawn *Greer Garson: Blossoms in the Dust *Barbara Stanwyck: Ball of Fire Best Supporting Actor: *WINNER: Donald Crisp: How Green Was My Valley *Walter Brennan: Sergeant York *Charles Coburn: The Devil and Miss Jones *James Gleason: Here Comes Mr. Jordan *Sydney Greenstreet: The Maltese Falcon Best Supporting Actress: *WINNER: Mary Astor: The Great Lie *Sara Allgood: How Green Was My Valley *Patricia Collinge: The Little Foxes *Teresa Wright: The Little Foxes *Margaret Wycherly: Sergeant York Best Director: *WINNER: John Ford: How Green Was My Valley *Alexander Hall: Here Comes Mr. Jordan *Howard Hawks: Sergeant York *Orson Welles: Citizen Kane *William Wyler: The Little Foxes Best Original Screenplay: *WINNER: Herman J. Mankiewicz and Orson Welles: Citizen Kane *Harry Chandlee, Abem Finkel, John Huston, and Howard Kock: Sergeant York *Paul Jarrico: Tom, Dick, and Harry *Norman Krasna: The Devil and Miss Jones *Karl Tunberg and Darrell Ware: Tall, Dark and Handsome Best Screenplay: *WINNER: Sidney Buchanan and Seton I. Miller: Here Comes Mr. Jordan *Charles Brackett and Billy Wilder: Hold Back the Dawn *Philip Dunne: How Green Was My Valley *Lillian Hellman: The Little Foxes *John Huston: The Maltese Falcon 1942 Best Actor: *WINNER: James Cagney: Yankee Doodle Dandy *Ronald Colman: Random Harvest *Gary Cooper: The Pride of the Yankees *Walter Pidgeon: Mrs. Miniver *Monty Woolley: The Pied Piper Best Actress: *WINNER: Greer Garson: Mrs. Miniver *Bette Davis: Now, Voyager *Katharine Hepburn: Woman of the Year *Rosalind Russell: My Sister Eileen *Teresa Wright: The Pride of the Yankees Best Supporting Actor: *WINNER: Van Heflin: Johnny Eager *William Bendix: Wake Island *Walter Huston: Yankee Doodle Dandy *Frank Morgan: Tortilla Flat *Henry Travers: Mrs. Miniver Best Supporting Actress: *WINNER: Teresa Wright: Mrs. Miniver *Gladys Cooper: Now, Voyager *Agnes Moorehead: The Magnificent Ambersons *Susan Peters: Random Harvest *May Whitty: Mrs. Miniver 1943 Best Actor: *WINNER: Paul Lukas: Watch on the Rhine *Humphrey Bogart: Casablanca *Gary Cooper: For Whom the Bell Tolls *Walter Pidgeon: Madame Curie *Mickey Rooney: The Human Comedy Best Actress: *WINNER: Jennifer Jones: The Song of Bernadette *Jean Arthur: The More the Merrier *Ingrid Bergman: For Whom the Bell Tolls *Joan Fontaine: The Constant Nymph *Greer Garson: Madame Curie Best Supporting Actor: *WINNER: Charles Coburn: The More the Merrier *Charles Bickford: The Song of Bernadette *J. Carrol Naish: Sahara *Claude Rains: Casablanca *Akim Tamiroff: For Whom the Bell Tolls Best Supporting Actress: *WINNER: Katina Paxinou: For Whom the Bell Tolls *Gladys Cooper: The Song of Bernadette *Paulette Goddard: So Proudly We Hail! *Anne Revere: The Song of Bernadette *Lucile Watson: Watch on the Rhine 1944 Best Actor: *WINNER: Bing Crosby: Going My Way *Charles Boyer: Gaslight *Barry Fitzgerald: Going My Way *Cary Grant: None But the Lonely Heart *Alexander Knox: Wilson Best Actress: *WINNER: Ingrid Bergman: Gaslight *Claudette Colbert: Since You Went Away *Bette Davis: Mr. Skeffington *Greer Garson: Mrs. Parkington *Barbara Stanwyck: Double Indemnity Best Supporting Actor: *WINNER: Barry Fitzgerald: Going My Way *Hume Cronyn: The Seventh Cross *Claude Rains: Mr. Skeffington *Clifton Webb: Laura *Monty Woolley: Since You Went Away Best Supporting Actress: *WINNER: Ethel Barrymore: None But the Lonely Heart *Jennifer Jones: Since You Went Away *Angela Lansbury: Gaslight *Aline MacMahon: Dragon Seed *Agnes Moorehead: Mrs. Parkington Best Director: *WINNER: Leo McCarey: Going My Way *Alfred Hitchcock: Lifeboat *Henry King: Wilson *Otto Preminger: Laura *Billy Wilder: Double Indemnity Best Original Screenplay: *WINNER: Lamar Trotti: Wilson *Jerome Cady: Wing and a Prayer *Richard Connell and Gladys Lehman: Two Girls and a Sailor *Preston Sturges: Hail the Conquering Hero! *Preston Sturges: The Miracle of Morgan's Creek Honorary Awards: *Bob Hope *Margaret O'Brien 1945 Best Actor: *WINNER: Ray Milland: The Lost Weekend *Bing Crosby: The Bells of St. Mary's *Gene Kelly: Anchors Aweigh *Gregory Peck: The Keys of the Kingdom *Cornel Wilde: A Song to Remember Best Actress: *WINNER: Joan Crawford: Mildred Pierce *Ingrid Bergman: The Bells of St. Mary's *Greer Garson: The Valley of Decision *Jennifer Jones: Love Letters *Gene Tierney: Leave Her to Heaven Best Supporting Actor: *WINNER: James Dunn: A Tree Grows in Brooklyn *Michael Chekhov: Spellbound *John Dall: The Corn Is Green *Robert Mitchum: The Story of G.I. Joe *J. Carrol Naish: A Medal for Benny Best Supporting Actress: *WINNER: Anne Revere: National Velvet *Eve Arden: Mildred Pierce *Ann Blyth: Mildred Pierce *Angela Lansbury: The Picture of Dorian Gray *Joan Lorring: The Corn Is Green Best Director: *WINNER: Billy Wilder: The Lost Weekend *Clarence Brown: National Velvet *Alfred Hitchcock: Spellbound *Leo McCary: The Bells of St. Mary's *Jean Renoir: The Southerner Honorary Award: *Peggy Ann Garner 1946 Best Actor: *WINNER: Fredric March: The Best Years of Our Lives *Laurence Olivier: Henry V *Larry Parks: The Jolson Story *Gregory Peck: The Yearling *James Stewart: It's a Wonderful Life Best Actress: *WINNER: Olivia de Havilland: To Each His Own *Celia Johnson: Brief Encounter *Jennifer Jones: Duel in the Sun *Rosalind Russell: Sister Kenny *Jane Wyman: The Yearling Best Supporting Actor: *WINNER: Harold Russell: The Best Years of Our Lives *Charles Coburn: The Green Years *William Demarest: The Jolson Story *Claude Rains: Notorious *Clifton Webb: The Razor's Edge Best Supporting Actress: *WINNER: Anne Baxter: The Razor's Edge *Ethel Barrymore: The Spiral Staircase *Lillian Gish: Duel in the Sun *Flora Robson: Saratoga Trunk *Gale Sondergaard: Anna and the King of Siam Honorary Awards: *Claude Jarman Jr. *Laurence Olivier *Harold Russell 1947 Best Actor: *WINNER: Ronald Colman: A Double Life *John Garfield: Body and Soul *Gregory Peck: Gentleman's Agreement *William Powell: Life with Father *Michael Redgrave: Mourning Becomes Electra Best Actress: *WINNER: Loretta Young: The Farmer's Daughter *Joan Crawford: Possessed *Susan Hayward: Smash-Up: The Story of a Woman *Dorothy McGuire: Gentleman's Agreement *Rosalind Russell: Mourning Becomes Electra Best Supporting Actor: *WINNER: Edmund Gwenn: Miracle on 34th Street *Charles Bickford: The Farmer's Daughter *Thomas Gomez: Ride the Pink Horse *Robert Ryan: Crossfire *Richard Widmark: Kiss of Death Best Supporting Actress: *WINNER: Celeste Holm: Gentleman's Agreement *Ethel Barrymore: The Paradine Case *Gloria Grahame: Crossfire *Marjorie Main: The Egg and I *Anne Revere: Gentleman's Agreement Best Original Screenplay: *WINNER: Sidney Sheldon: The Bachelor and the Bobby-Soxer *Sergio Amidei, Adolfo Franci, C.G. Viola, and Cesare Zavattini: Shoeshine *Charlie Chaplin: Monsieur Verdoux *Ruth Gordon and Garson Kanin: A Double Life *Abraham Polonsky: Body and Soul Honorary Award: *James Baskett 1948 Best Actor: *WINNER: Laurence Olivier: Hamlet *Lew Ayres: Johnny Belinda *Montgomery Clift: The Search *Dan Dailey: When My Baby Smiles at Me *Clifton Webb: Sitting Pretty Best Actress: *WINNER: Jane Wyman: Johnny Belinda *Ingrid Bergman: Joan of Arc *Olivia de Havilland: The Snake Pit *Irene Dunne: I Remember Mama *Barbara Stanwyck: Sorry, Wrong Number Best Supporting Actor: *WINNER: Walter Huston: The Treasure of the Sierra Madre *Charles Bickford: Johnny Belinda *Jose Ferrer: Joan of Arc *Oskar Homolka: I Remember Mama *Cecil Kellaway: The Luck of the Irish Best Supporting Actress: *WINNER: Claire Trevor: Key Largo *Barbara Bel Geddes: I Remember Mama *Ellen Corby: I Remember Mama *Agnes Moorehead: Johnny Belinda *Jean Simmons: Hamlet Best Director: *WINNER: John Huston: The Treasure of the Sierra Madre *Anatole Litvak: The Snake Pit *Jean Negulesco: Johnny Belinda *Laurence Olivier: Hamlet *Fred Zinnemann: The Search Best Screenplay: *WINNER: John Huston: The Treasure of the Sierra Madre *Charles Brackett, Richard L. Breen, and Billy Wilder: A Foreign Affair *Millen Brand and Frank Partos: The Snake Pit *Richard Schweizer and David Wechsler: The Search *Allen Vincent and Irmgard Von Cube: Johnny Beliinda 1949 Best Actor: *WINNER: Broderick Crawford: All the King's Men *Kirk Douglas: Champion *Gregory Peck: 12 O'Clock High *Richard Todd: The Hasty Heart *John Wayne: Sands of Iwo Jima Best Actress: *WINNER: Olivia de Havilland: The Heiress *Jeanne Crain: Pinky *Susan Hayward: My Foolish Heart *Deborah Kerr: Edward, My Son *Loretta Young: Come to the Stable Best Supporting Actor: *WINNER: Dean Jagger: 12 O'Clock High *John Ireland: All the King's Men *Arthur Kennedy: Champion *Ralph Richardson: The Heiress *James Whitmore: Battleground Best Supporting Actress: *WINNER: Mercedes McCambridge: All the King's Men *Ethel Barrymore: Pinky *Celeste Holm: Come to the Stable *Elsa Lanchester: Come to the Stable *Ethel Waters: Pinky Honorary Awards: *Fred Astaire *Bobby Driscoll *Jean Hersholt 1950 Best Actor: *WINNER: Jose Ferrer: Cyrano de Bergerac *Louis Calhern: The Magnificent Yankee *William Holden: Sunset Boulevard *James Stewart: Harvey *Spencer Tracy: Father of the Bride Best Actress: *WINNER: Judy Holliday: Born Yesterday *Anne Baxter: All About Eve *Bette Davis: All About Eve *Eleanor Parker: Caged *Gloria Swanson: Sunset Boulevard Best Supporting Actor: *WINNER: George Sanders: All About Eve *Jeff Chandler: Broken Arrow *Edmund Gwenn: Mister 880 *Sam Jaffe: The Asphalt Jungle *Erich von Stroheim: Sunset Boulevard Best Supporting Actress: *WINNER: Josephine Hull: Harvey *Hope Emerson: Caged *Celeste Holm: All About Eve *Nancy Olson: Sunset Boulevard *Thelma Ritter: All About Eve Best Director: *WINNER: Joseph L. Mankiewicz: All About Eve *George Cukor: Born Yesterday *John Huston: The Asphalt Jungle *Carol Reed: The Third Man *Billy Wilder: Sunset Boulevard Best Motion Picture Story: *WINNER: Edna Anhalt and Edward Anhalt: Panic in the Streets *William Bowers and Andre De Toth: The Gunfighter *Giuseppe De Santis and Carlo Lizzani: Bitter Rice *Sy Gomberg: When Willie Comes Marching Home *Leonard Spigelgass: Mystery Street Best Screenplay: *WINNER: Joseph L Mankiewicz: All About Eve *Michael Blankfort: Broken Arrow *Frances Goodrich and Albert Hackett: Father of the Bride *John Huston and Ben Maddow: The Asphalt Jungle *Albert Mannheimer: Born Yesterday Best Story and Screenplay: *WINNER: Charles Brackett, D.M. Marshman Jr., and Billy Wilder: Sunset Boulevard *Carl Foreman: The Men *Ruth Gordon and Garson Kanin: Adam's Rib *Virginia Kellogg and Bernard C. Schoenfeld: Caged *Joseph L. Mankiewicz and Lesser Samuels: No Way Out 1951 Best Actor: *WINNER: Humphrey Bogart: The African Queen *Marlon Brando: A Streetcar Named Desire *Montgomery Clift: A Place in the Sun *Arthur Kennedy: Bright Victory *Fredric March: Death of a Salesman Best Actress: *WINNER: Vivien Leigh: A Streetcar Named Desire *Katharine Hepburn: The African Queen *Eleanor Parker: Detective Story *Shelley Winters: A Place in the Sun *Jane Wyman: The Blue Veil Best Supporting Actor: *WINNER: Karl Malden: A Streetcar Named Desire *Leo Genn: Quo Vadis *Kevin McCarthy: Death of a Salesman *Peter Ustinov: Quo Vadis *Gig Young: Come Fill the Cup Best Supporting Actress: *WINNER: Kim Hunter: A Streetcar Named Desire *Joan Blondell: The Blue Veil *Mildred Dunnock: Death of a Salesman *Lee Grant: Detective Story *Thelma Ritter: The Mating Season Best Director: *WINNER: George Stevens: A Place in the Sun *John Huston: The African Queen *Elia Kazan: A Streetcar Named Desire *Vincente Minnelli: An American in Paris *William Wyler: Detective Story Best Screenplay: *WINNER: Harry Brown and Michael Wilson: A Place in the Sun *James Agee and John Huston: The African Queen *Jacques Natanson and Max Ophuls: La Ronde *Tennessee Williams: A Streetcar Named Desire *Robert Wylver and Philip Yordan: Detective Story Honorary Award: *Gene Kelly 1952 Best Actor: *WINNER: Gary Cooper: High Noon *Marlon Brando: Viva Zapata! *Kirk Douglas: The Bad and the Beautiful *Jose Ferrer: Moulin Rouge *Alec Guinness: The Lavender Hill Mob Best Actress: *WINNER: Shirley Booth: Come Back, Little Sheba *Joan Crawford: Sudden Fear *Bette Davis: The Star *Julie Harris: The Member of the Wedding *Susan Hayward: With a Song in My Heart Best Supporting Actor: *WINNER: Anthony Quinn: Viva Zapata! *Richard Burton: My Cousin Rachel *Arthur Hunnicutt: The Big Sky *Victor McLaglen: The Quiet Man *Jack Palance: Sudden Fear Best Supporting Actress: *WINNER: Gloria Grahame: The Bad and the Beautiful *Jean Hagen: Singin' in the Rain *Colette Marchand: Moulin Rouge *Terry Moore: Come Back, Little Sheba *Thelma Ritter: With a Song in My Heart Best Director: *WINNER: John Ford: The Quiet Man *Cecil B. DeMille: The Greatest Show on Earth *John Huston: Moulin Rouge *Joseph L. Mankiewicz: Five Fingers *Fred Zinnemann: High Noon Best Story and Screenplay: *WINNER: T.E.B. Clarke: The Lavender Hill Mob *Sydney Boehm: The Atomic City *Ruth Gordon and Garson Kanin: Pat and Mike *Terence Rattigan: Breaking the Sound Barrier *John Steinbeck: Viva Zapata! Honorary Awards: *Cecil B. DeMille *Bob Hope *Harold Lloyd 1953 Best Actor: *WINNER: William Holden: Stalag 17 *Marlon Brando: Julius Caesar *Richard Burton: The Robe *Montgomery Clift: From Here to Eternity *Burt Lancaster: From Here to Eternity Best Actress: *WINNER: Audrey Hepburn: Roman Holiday *Leslie Caron: Lili *Ava Gardner: Mogambo *Deborah Kerr: From Here to Eternity *Maggie McNamara: The Moon Is Blue Best Supporting Actor: *WINNER: Frank Sinatra: From Here to Eternity *Eddie Albert: Roman Holiday *Brandon De Wilde: Shane *Jack Palance: Shane *Robert Strauss: Stalag 17 Best Supporting Actress: *WINNER: Donna Reed: From Here to Eternity *Grace Kelly: Mogambo *Geraldine Page: Hondo *Marjorie Rambeau: Torch Song *Thelma Ritter: Pickup on South Street 1954 Best Actor: *WINNER: Marlon Brando: On the Waterfront *Humphrey Bogart: The Caine Mutiny *Bing Crosby: The Country Girl *James Mason: A Star Is Born *Dan O'Herlihy: The Adventures of Robinson Crusoe Best Actress: *WINNER: Grace Kelly: The Country Girl *Dorothy Dandridge: Carmen Jones *Judy Garland: A Star Is Born *Audrey Hepburn: Sabrina *Jane Wyman: Magnificent Obsession Best Supporting Actor: *WINNER: Edmond O'Brien: The Barefoot Contessa *Lee J. Cobb: On the Waterfront *Karl Malden: On the Waterfront *Rod Steiger: On the Waterfront *Tom Tully: The Caine Mutiny Best Supporting Actress: *WINNER: Eva Marie Saint: On the Waterfront *Nina Foch: Executive Suite *Katy Jurado: Broken Lance *Jan Sterling: The High and the Mighty *Claire Trevor: The High and the Mighty Best Director: *WINNER: Elia Kazan: On the Waterfront *Alfred Hitchcock: Rear Window *George Seaton: The Country Girl *William Wellman: The High and the Mighty *Billy Wilder: Sabrina Honorary Awards: *Greta Garbo *Danny Kaye *Vincent Winter 1955 Best Actor: *WINNER: Ernest Borgnine: Marty *James Cagney: Love Me or Leave Me *James Dean: East of Eden *Frank Sinatra: The Man with the Golden Arm *Spencer Tracy: Bad Day at Black Rock Best Actress: *WINNER: Anna Magnani: The Rose Tattoo *Susan Hayward: I'll Cry Tomorrow *Katharine Hepburn: Summertime *Jennifer Jones: Love Is a Many-Splendored Thing *Eleanor Parker: Interrupted Melody Best Supporting Actor: *WINNER: Jack Lemmon: Mister Roberts *Arthur Kennedy: Trial *Joe Mantell: Marty *Sal Mineo: Rebel Without a Cause *Arthur O'Connell: Picnic Best Supporting Actress: *WINNER: Jo Van Fleet: East of Eden *Betsy Blair: Marty *Peggy Lee: Pete Kelly's Blues *Marisa Pavan: The Rose Tattoo *Natalie Wood: Rebel Without a Cause 1956 Best Actor: *WINNER: Yul Brynner: The King and I *James Dean: Giant *Kirk Douglas: Lust for Life *Rock Hudson: Giant *Laurence Olivier: Richard III Best Actress: *WINNER: Ingrid Bergman: Anastasia *Carroll Baker: Baby Doll *Katharine Hepburn: The Rainmaker *Nancy Kelly: The Bad Seed *Deborah Kerr: The King and I Best Supporting Actor: *WINNER: Anthony Quinn: Lust for Life *Don Murray: Bus Stop *Anthony Perkins: Friendly Persuasion *Mickey Rooney: The Bold and the Brave *Robert Stack: Written on the Wind Best Supporting Actress: *WINNER: Dorothy Malone: Written on the Wind *Mildred Dunnock: Baby Doll *Eileen Heckart: The Bad Seed *Mercedes McCambridge: Giant *Patty McCormack: The Bad Seed Honorary Award: *Eddie Cantor 1957 Best Actor: *WINNER: Alec Guinness: The Bridge on the River Kwai *Marlon Brando: Sayonara *Anthony Franciosa: A Hatful of Rain *Charles Laughton: Witness for the Prosecution *Anthony Quinn: Wild Is the Wind Best Actress: *WINNER: Joanne Woodward: The Three Faces of Eve *Deborah Kerr: Heaven Knows, Mr. Allison *Anna Magnani: Wild Is the Wind *Elizabeth Taylor: Raintree Country *Lana Turner: Peyton Place Best Supporting Actor: *WINNER: Red Buttons: Sayonara *Vittorio de Sica: A Farewell to Arms *Sessue Hayakawa: The Bridge on the River Kwai *Arthur Kennedy: Peyton Place *Russ Tamblyn: Peyton Place Best Supporting Actress: *WINNER: Miyoshi Umeki: Sayonara *Carolyn Jones: The Bachelor Party *Elsa Lanchester: Witness for the Prosecution *Hope Lange: Peyton Place *Diane Varsi: Peyton Place Best Director: *WINNER: David Lean: The Bridge on the River Kwai *Joshua Logan: Sayonara *Sidney Lumet: 12 Angry Men *Mark Robson: Peyton Place *Billy Wilder: Witness for the Prosecution Best Adapted Screenplay: *WINNER: Pierre Boulle, Carl Foreman, and Michael Wilson: The Bridge on the River Kwai *John Michael Hayes: Peyton Place *John Huston and John Lee Mahin: Heaven Knows, Mr. Allison *Paul Osborn: Sayonara *Reginald Rose: 12 Angry Men Honorary Awards: *Charles Brackett *Gilbert M. ‘Broncho Billy’ Anderson 1958 Best Actor: *WINNER: David Niven: Separate Tables *Tony Curtis: The Defiant Ones *Paul Newman: Cat on a Hot Tin Roof *Sidney Poitier: The Defiant Ones *Spencer Tracy: The Old Man and the Sea Best Actress: *WINNER: Susan Hayward: I Want to Live! *Deborah Kerr: Separate Tables *Shirley MacLaine: Some Came Running *Rosalind Russell: Auntie Mame *Elizabeth Taylor: Cat on a Hot Tin Roof Best Supporting Actor: *WINNER: Burl Ives: The Big Country *Theodore Bikel: The Defiant Ones *Lee J. Cobb: The Brothers Karamazov *Arthur Kennedy: Some Came Running *Gig Young: Teacher's Pet Best Supporting Actress: *WINNER: Wendy Hiller: Separate Tables *Peggy Cass: Auntie Mame *Martha Hyer: Some Came Running *Maureen Stapleton: Lonelyhearts *Cara Williams: The Defiant Ones Best Adapted Screenplay: *WINNER: Alan Jay Lerner: Gigi *Richard Brooks and James Poe: Cat on a Hot Tin Roof *John Gay and Terence Rattigan: Separate Tables *Nelson Gidding and Don Mankiewicz: I Want to Live! *Alec Guinness: The Horse's Mouth Honorary Award: *Maurice Chevalier 1959 Best Actor: *WINNER: Charlton Heston: Ben-Hur *Laurence Harvey: Room at the Top *Jack Lemmon: Some Like It Hot *Paul Muni: The Last Angry Man *James Stewart: Anatomy of a Murder Best Actress: *WINNER: Simone Signoret: Room at the Top *Doris Day: Pillow Talk *Audrey Hepburn: The Nun's Story *Katharine Hepburn: Suddenly, Last Summer *Elizabeth Taylor: Suddenly, Last Summer Best Supporting Actor: *WINNER: Hugh Griffith: Ben-Hur *Arthur O'Connell: Anatomy of a Murder *George C. Scott: Anatomy of a Murder *Robert Vaughn: The Young Philadelphians *Ed Wynn: The Diary of Anne Frank Best Supporting Actress: *WINNER: Shelley Winters: The Diary of Anne Frank *Hermione Baddeley: Room at the Top *Susan Kohner: Imitation of Life *Juanita Moore: Imitation of Life *Thelma Ritter: Pillow Talk Best Original Screenplay: *WINNER: Clarence Greene, Maurice Richlin, Russell Rouse, and Stanley Shapiro: Pillow Talk *Ingmar Bergman: Wild Strawberries *Paul King, Maurice Richlin, Stanley Shapiro, and Joseph Stone: Operation Petticoat *Ernest Lehman: North by Northwest *Marcel Moussy and Francois Truffaut: The 400 Blows Honorary Awards: *Bob Hope *Buster Keaton 1960 Best Actor: *WINNER: Burt Lancaster: Elmer Gantry *Trevor Howard: Sons and Lovers *Jack Lemmon: The Apartment *Laurence Olivier: The Entertainer *Spencer Tracy: Inherit the Wind Best Actress: *WINNER: Elizabeth Taylor: BUtterfield 8 *Greer Garson: Sunrise at Campobello *Deborah Kerr: The Sundowners *Shirley MacLaine: The Apartment *Melina Mercouri: Never on Sunday Best Supporting Actor: *WINNER: Peter Ustinov: Spartacus *Peter Falk: Murder, Inc. *Jack Kruschen: The Apartment *Sal Mineo: Exodus *Chill Wills: The Alamo Best Supporting Actress: *WINNER: Shirley Jones: Elmer Gantry *Glynis Johns: The Sundowners *Shirley Knight: The Dark at the Top of the Stairs *Janet Leigh: Psycho *Mary Ure: Sons and Lovers Best Director: *WINNER: Billy Wilder: The Apartment *Jack Cardiff: Sons and Lovers *Jules Dassin: Never on Sunday *Alfred Hitchcock: Psycho *Fred Zinnemann: The Sundowners Best Original Screenplay: *WINNER: Billy Wilder and I.A.L Diamond: The Apartment *Michael Craig, Richard Gregson, and Bryan Forbes: The Angry Silence *Jules Dassin: Never on Sunday *Marguerite Duras: Hiroshima Mon Amour *Melvin Frank and Norman Panama: The Facts of Life Honorary Awards: *Gary Cooper *Stan Laurel *Hayley Mills 1961 Best Actor: *WINNER: Maximilian Schell: Judgment at Nuremberg *Charles Boyer: Fanny *Paul Newman: The Hustler *Spencer Tracy: Judgment at Nuremberg *Stuart Whitman: The Mark Best Actress: *WINNER: Sophia Loren: Two Women *Audrey Hepburn: Breakfast at Tiffany's *Piper Laurie: The Hustler *Geraldine Page: Summer and Smoke *Natalie Wood: Splendor in the Grass Best Supporting Actor: *WINNER: George Chakiris: West Side Story *Montgomery Clift: Judgment at Nuremberg *Peter Falk: Pocketful of Miracles *Jackie Gleason: The Hustler *George C. Scott: The Hustler Best Supporting Actress: *WINNER: Rita Moreno: West Side Story *Fay Bainter: The Children's Hour *Judy Garland: Judgment at Nuremberg *Lotte Lenya: The Roman Spring of Mrs. Stone *Una Merkel: Summer and Smoke Honorary Awards: *William Hendricks *Stanley Kramer *Fred L. Metzler *Jerome Robbins *George Seaton 1962 Best Actor * [[Gregory Peck|'Gregory Peck']]: To Kill a Mockingbird * Burt Lancaster: Birdman of Alcatraz * Jack Lemmon: Days of Wine and Roses * Marcello Mastroianni: Divorce Italian Style (Divorzio all'italiana) * Peter O'Toole: Lawrence of Arabia Best Supporting Actor * Ed Begley: Sweet Bird of Youth * Terence Stamp: Billy Budd * Telly Savalas: Birdman of Alcatraz * Omar Sharif: Lawrence of Arabia * Victor Buono: Whatever Happened to Baby Jane? Best Actress * [[Anne Bancroft|'Anne Bancroft']]: The Miracle Worker * Lee Remick: Days of Wine and Roses * Katherine Hepburn: Long Day's Journey Into Night * Geraldine Page: Sweet Bird of Youth * Bette Davis: Whatever Happened to Baby Jane? Best Supporting Actress * Patty Duke: The Miracle Worker * Thelma Ritter: Birdman of Alcatraz * Angela Lansbury: The Manchurian Candidate * Shirley Knight: Sweet Bird of Youth * Mary Badham: To Kill a Mockingbird 1963 Best Actor * Sidney Poitier: Lillies of the Field * Rex Harrison: Cleopatra * Paul Newman: Hud * Richard Harris: This Sporting Life * Albert Finney: Tom Jones Best Supporting Actor * Melvyn Douglas: Hud * Bobby Darin: Captain Newman, M.D. * John Huston: The Cardinal * Hugh Griffith: Tom Jones * Nick Adams: Twilight of Honor Best Actress * Patricia Neal: Hud * Shirley MacLaine: Irma la Douce * Leslie Caron: The L-Shaped Room * Natalie Wood: Love with the Proper Stranger * Rachel Roberts: This Sporting Life Best Supporting Actress * Margaret Rutherford: The V.I.P.s * Lilia Skala: Lilies of the Field * Dame Edith Evans: Tom Jones * Joyce Redman: Tom Jones * Diane Cilento: Tom Jones 1964 Best Actor * Rex Harrison: ''My Fair Lady'' * Richard Burton: Becket * Peter O'Toole: Becket * Peter Sellers: '' Dr. Strangelove or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb'' * Anthony Quinn: Zorba the Greek Best Supporting Actor * Peter Ustinov: Topkapi * John Gielgud: Becket * Lee Tracy: The Best Man * Stanley Holloway: My Fair Lady * Edmond O'Brien: Seven Days in May Best Actress * Julie Andrews: ''Mary Poppins'' * Sophia Loren: Marriage Italian Style (Matrimonio all'italiana) * Anne Bancroft: The Pumpkin Eater * Kim Stanley: Seance on a Wet Afternoon * Debbie Reynolds: The Unsinkable Molly Brown Best Supporting Actress * Lila Kedrova: Zorba the Greek * Edith Evans: The Chalk Garden * Agnes Moorehead: Hush... Hush, Sweet Charlotte * Gladys Cooper: My Fair Lady * Grayson Hall: The Night of the Iguana 1965 Best Actor * Winner: Lee Marvin: Cat Ballou * Laurence Olivier: Othello * Rod Steiger: The Pawnbroker * Oskar Werner: Ship of Fools * Richard Burton: The Spy Who Came in From the Cold Best Supporting Actor * Winner: Martin Balsam: A Thousand Clowns * Tom Courtenay: Doctor Zhivago * Ian Bannen: The Flight of the Phoenix * Frank Finlay: Othello * Michael Dunn: Ship of Fools Best Actress * Winner: Julie Christie: Darling * Samantha Eggar: The Collector * Elizabeth Hartman: A Patch of Blue * Simone Signoret: Ship of Fools * Julie Andrews: The Sound of Music Best Supporting Actress * Winner: Shelley Winters: A Patch of Blue * Ruth Gordon: Inside Daisy Clover * Maggie Smith: Othello * Joyce Redman: Othello * Peggy Wood: The Sound of Music 1966 Best Actor * Winner: Paul Scofield: A Man for All Seasons * Michael Caine: Alfie * Alan Arkin: The Russians Are Coming, the Russians Are Coming * Steve McQueen: The Sand Pebbles * Richard Burton: Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf? Best Supporting Actor * Winner: Walter Matthau: The Fortune Cookie * James Mason: Gregory Girl * Robert Shaw: A Man for All Seasons * Mako: The Sand Pebbles * George Segal: Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf? Best Actress * Winner: Elizabeth Taylor: Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf? * Lynn Redgrave: Gregory Girl * Anouk Aimee: A Man and a Woman * Vanessa Redgrave: Morgan! * Ida Kaminska: The Shop on Main Street Best Supporting Actress * Winner: Sandy Dennis: Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf? * Vivien Merchant: Alfie * Jocelyne LaGarde: Hawaii * Wendy Hiller: A Man for All Seasons * Geraldine Page: You're a Big Boy Now 1967 Best Actor * Winner: Rod Steiger: In the Heat of the Night * Warren Beatty: Bonnie and Clyde * Paul Newman: Cool Hand Luke * Dustin Hoffman: The Graduate * Spencer Tracy: Guess Who's Coming to Dinner Best Supporting Actor * Winner: George Kennedy: Cool Hand Luke * Gene Hackman: Bonnie and Clyde * Michael J. Pollard: Bonnie and Clyde * John Cassavetes: The Dirty Dozen * Cecil Kellaway: Guess Who's Coming to Dinner Best Actress * Winner: Katherine Hepburn: Guess Who's Coming to Dinner * Faye Dunaway: Bonnie and Clyde * Anne Bancroft: The Graduate * Audrey Hepburn: Wait Until Dark * Dame Edith Evans: The Whisperers Best Supporting Actress * WInner: Estelle Parsons: Bonnie and Clyde * Mildred Natwick: Barefoot in the Park * Katharine Ross: The Graduate * Beah Richards: Guess Who's Coming to Dinner * Carol Channing: Thoroughly Modern Millie 1968 Best Actor * Winner: Cliff Robertson: Charly * Alan Arkin: The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter * Alan Bates: The Fixer * Ron Moody: Oliver! * Peter O'Toole: The Lion in Winter Best Supporting Actor * Winner: Jack Albertson: The Subject Was Roses * Seymour Cassel: Faces * Daniel Massey: Star! * Jack Wild: Oliver! * Gene Wilder: The Producers Best Actress * Winner: Katherine Hepburn: The Lion in Winter * Winner: Barbra Streisand: Funny Girl * Patricia Neal: The Subject Was Roses * Vanessa Redgrave: Isadora * Joanne Woodward: Rachel, Rachel Best Supporting Actress * Winner: Ruth Gordon: Rosemary's Baby * Lynn Carlin: Faces * Sondra Locke: The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter * Kay Medford: Funny Girl * Estelle Parsons: Rachel, Rachel 1969 Best Actor * Winner: John Wayne: True Grit * Richard Burton: Anne of the Thousand Days * Dustin Hoffman: Midnight Cowboy * Peter O'Toole: Goodbye, Mr. Chips * Jon Voight: Midnight Cowboy Best Actress * Winner: Maggie Smith: The Prime of Miss Jean Brodie * Genevieve Bujold: Anne of the Thousand Days * Jane Fonda: They Shoot Horses, Don't They? * Liza Minnelli: The Sterile Cuckoo * Jean Simmons: The Happy Ending Best Supporting Actor * Winner: Gig Young: They Shoot Horses, Don't They? * Rupert Crosse: The Reivers * Elliott Gould: Bob & Carol & Ted & Alice * Jack Nicholson: Easy Rider * Anthony Quayle: Anne of the Thousand Days Best Supporting Actress * Winner: Goldie Hawn: Cactus Flower * Catherine Burns: Last Summer * Dyan Cannon: Bob & Carol & Ted & Alice * Sylvia Miles: Midnight Cowboy * Susannah York: They Shoot Horses, Don't They? Best Original Screenplay *Winner: William Goldman: Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid *Nicola Badalucco, Enrico Medioli, and Luchino Visconti: The Damned *Peter Fonda, Dennis Hopper, and Terry Southern: Easy Rider *Walon Green, Roy N. Sickner, and Sam Peckinpah: The Wild Bunch *Paul Mazursky and Larry Tucker: Bob & Carol & Ted & Alice Honorary Awards *Cary Grant *George Jessel 1970 Best Actor * Winner: George C. Scott: Patton * Melvyn Douglas: I Never Sang For My Father * James Earl Jones: The Great White Hope * Jack Nicholson: Five Easy Pieces * Ryan O'Neal: Love Story Best Supporting Actor * Winner: John Mills: Ryan's Daughter * Richard S. Castellano: Lovers and Other Strangers * Chief Dan George: Little Big Man * Gene Hackman: I Never Sang For My Father * John Marley: Love Story Best Actress * Winner: Glenda Jackson: Women in Love * Jane Alexander: The Great White Hope * Ali MacGraw: Love Story * Sarah Miles: Ryan's Daughter * Carrie Snodgress: Diary of a Mad Housewife Best Supporting Actress * Winner: Helen Hayes: Airport * Karen Black: Five Easy Pieces * Lee Grant: The Landlord * Sally Kellerman: MASH * Maureen Stapleton: Airport 1971 Best Actor * Winner: Gene Hackman: The French Connection * Peter Finch: Sunday Bloody Sunday * Walter Matthau: Kotch * George C. Scott: The Hospital * Chaim Topol: Fiddler on the Roof Best Supporting Actor * Winner: Ben Johnson: The Last Picture Show * Jeff Bridges: The Last Picture Show * Leonard Frey: Fiddler on the Roof * Richard Jaeckel: Sometimes a Great Notion * Roy Scheider: The French Connection Best Actress * Winner: Jane Fonda: Klute * Julie Christie: McCabe & Mrs. Miller * Glenda Jackson: Sunday Bloody Sunday * Vanessa Redgrave: Mary, Queen of Scots * Janet Suzman: Nicholas and Alexandra Best Supporting Actress * Winner: Cloris Leachman: The Last Picture Show * Ann-Margret: Carnal Knowledge * Ellen Burstyn: The Last Picture Show * Barbara Harris: Who is Harvey Kellerman and Why is He Saying Those Terrible Things About Me? * Margaret Leighton: The Go-Between 1972 Best Actor * Winner: Marlon Brando: The Godfather * Michael Caine: Sleuth * Laurence Olivier: Sleuth * Peter O'Toole: The Ruling Class * Paul Winfield: Sounder Best Supporting Actor * Winner: Joel Grey: Cabaret * Eddie Albert: The Heartbreak Kid * James Caan: The Godfather * Robert Duvall: The Godfather * Al Pacino: The Godfather Best Actress * Winner: Liza Minnelli: Cabaret * Diana Ross: Lady Sings the Blues * Maggie Smith: Travels with My Aunt * Cicely Tyson: Sounder * Liv Ullmann: The Emigrants Best Supporting Actress * Winner: Eileen Heckart: Butterflies Are Free * Jeannie Berlin: The Heartbreak Kid * Geraldine Page: Pete 'n' Tillie * Susan Tyrrell: Fat City * Shelley Winters: The Poseiden Adventure 1973 Best Actor * Winner: Jack Lemmon: Save the Tiger * Marlon Brando: Last Tango in Paris * Jack Nicholson: The Last Detail * Al Pacino: Serpico * Robert Redford: The Sting Best Supporting Actor: * Winner: John Houseman: The Paper Chase * Vincent Gardenia: Bang the Drum Slowly * Jack Gilford: Save the Tiger * Jason Miller: The Exorcist * Randy Quaid: The Last Detail Best Actress * Winner: Glenda Jackson: A Touch of Class * Ellen Burstyn: The Exorcist * Marsha Mason: Cinderella Liberty * Barbra Streisand: The Way We Were * Joanne Woodward: Summer Wishes, Winter Dreams Best Supporting Actress * Winner: Tatum O'Neal: Paper Moon * Linda Blair: The Exorcist * Candy Clark: American Graffiti * Madeline Kahn: Paper Moon * Sylvia Sidney: Summer Wishes, Winter Dreams 1974 Best Actor * Winner: Art Carney: Harry and Tonto * Jack Nicholson: Chinatown * Al Pacino: The Godfather: Part II * Dustin Hoffman: Lenny * Albert Finney: Murder on the Orient Express Best Supporting Actor * Winner: Robert De Niro: The Godfather: Part II * Lee Strasberg: The Godfather: Part II * Michael V. Gazzo: The Godfather: Part II * Jeff Bridges: Thunderbolt and Lightfoot * Fred Astaire: The Towering Inferno Best Actress * Winner: Ellen Burstyn: Alice Doesn't Live Here Anymore * Faye Dunaway: Chinatown * Diahann Carroll: Claudine * Valerie Perrine: Lenny * Gena Rowlands: A Woman Under the Influence Best Supporting Actress * Winner: Ingrid Bergman: Murder on the Orient Express * Diane Ladd: Alice Doesn't Live Here Anymore * Madeline Kahn: Blazing Saddles * Valentina Cortese: Day for Night * Talia Shire: The Godfather: Part II 1975 Best Actor * Winner: Jack Nicholson: One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest * Al Pacino: Dog Day Afternoon * James Whitmore: Give 'em Hell, Harry! * Maximilian Schell: The Man in the Glass Booth * Walter Matthau: The Sunshine Boys Best Supporting Actor * Winner: George Burns: The Sunshine Boys * Burgess Meredith: The Day of the Locust * Chris Sarandon: Dog Day Afternoon * Brad Dourif: One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest * Jack Warden: Shampoo Best Actress * Winner: Louise Fletcher: One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest * Glenda Jackson: Hedda * Carol Kane: Hester Street * Isabelle Adjani: The Story of Adele H. * Ann-Margret: Tommy Best Supporting Actress * Winner: Lee Grant: Shampoo * Sylvia Miles: Farewell, My Lovely * Brenda Vaccaro: Once Is Not Enough * Lily Tomlin: Nashville * Ronee Blakley: Nashville 1976 Best Actor * Winner: Peter Finch: Network * William Holden: Network * Sylvester Stallone: Rocky * Giancarlo Giannini: Seven Beauties * Robert De Niro: Taxi Driver Best Supporting Actor * Winner: Jason Robards: All the President's Men * Laurence Olivier: Marathon Man * Ned Beatty: Network * Burgess Meredith: Rocky * Burt Young: Rocky Best Actress * Winner: Faye Dunaway: Network * Sissy Spacek: Carrie * Marie-Christine Barrault: Cousin, cousine * Liv Ullmann: Face to Face * Talia Shire: Rocky Best Supporting Actress * Winner: Beatrice Straight: Network * Jane Alexander: All the President's Men * Piper Laurie: Carrie * Jodie Foster: Taxi Driver * Lee Grant: Voyage of the Damned 1977 Best Actor * Winner: Richard Dreyfuss: The Goodbye Girl * Woody Allen: Annie Hall * Richard Burton: Equis * John Travolta: Saturday Night Fever * Marcello Mastroianni: A Special Day Best Supporting Actor * Winner: Jason Robards: Julia * Peter Firth: Equis * Maximilian Schell: Julia * Alec Guiness: Star Wars * Mikhail Baryshnikov: The Turning Point Best Actress * Winner: Diane Keaton: Annie Hall * Marsha Mason: The Goodbye Girl * Jane Fonda: Julia * Anne Bancroft: The Turning Point * Shirley MacLaine: The Turning Point Best Supporting Actress * Winner: Vanessa Redgrave: Julia * Melinda Dillon: Close Encounters of the Third Kind * Quinn Cummings: The Goodbye Girl * Tuesday Weld: Looking for Mr. Goodbar * Leslie Browne: The Turning Point 1978 Best Actor * Winner: Jon Voight: Coming Home * Laurence Olivier: The Boys From Brazil * Gary Busey: The Buddy Holly Story * Robert De Niro: The Deer Hunter * Warren Beatty: Heaven Can Wait Best Supporting Actor * Winner: Christopher Walken: The Deer Hunter * Richard Farnsworth: Comes a Horseman * Bruce Dern: Coming Home * Jack Warden: Heaven Can Wait * John Hurt: Midnight Express Best Actress * Winner: Jane Fonda: Coming Home * Ingrid Bergman: Autumn Sonata * Geraldine Page: Interiors * Ellen Burstyn: Same Time, Next Year * Jill Clayburgh: An Unmarried Woman Best Supporting Actress * Winner: Maggie Smith: California Suite * Penelope Milford: Coming Home * Meryl Streep: The Deer Hunter * Dyan Cannon: Heaven Can Wait * Maureen Stapleton: Interiors 1979 Best Actor * Winner: Dustin Hoffman: Kramer vs. Kramer * Al Pacino: ...and Justice for All * Roy Scheider: All That Jazz * Peter Sellers: Being There * Jack Lemmon: The China Syndrome Best Supporting Actor * Winner: Melvyn Douglas: Being There * Robert Duvall: Apocalypse Now * Mickey Rooney: The Black Stallion * Justin Henry: Kramer vs. Kramer * Frederic Forrest: The Rose Best Actress * Winner: Sally Field: Norma Rae * Marsha Mason: Chapter Two * Jane Fonda: The China Syndrome * Bette Midler: The Rose * Jill Clayburgh: Starting Over Best Supporting Actress * Winner: Meryl Streep: Kramer vs. Kramer * Barbara Barrie: Breaking Away * Jane Alexander: Kramer vs. Kramer * Mariel Hemingway: Manhattan * Candice Bergen: Starting Over 1980 Best Actor * Winner: Robert De Niro: Raging Bull * John Hurt: The Elephant Man * Robert Duvall: The Great Santini * Peter O'Toole: The Stunt Man * Jack Lemmon: Tribute Best Supporting Actor * Winner: Timothy Hutton: Ordinary People * Michael O'Keefe: The Great Santini * Jason Robards: Melvin and Howard * Judd Hirsch: Ordinary People * Joe Pesci: Raging Bull Best Actress * Winner: Sissy Spacek: Coal Miner's Daughter * Gena Rowlands: Gloria * Mary Tyler Moore: Ordinary People * Goldie Hawn: Private Benjamin * Ellen Burstyn: Resurrection Best Supporting Actress * Winner: Mary Steenburgen: Melvin and Howard * Diana Scarwid: Inside Moves * Eileen Brennan: Private Benjamin * Cathy Moriarty: Raging Bull * Eva La Gallienne: Resurrection 1981 Best Actor * Winner: Henry Fonda: On Golden Pond * Paul Newman: Absence of Malice * Dudley Moore: Arthur * Burt Lancaster: Atlantic City * Warren Beatty: Reds Best Supporting Actor * Winner: John Gielgud: Arthur * Ian Holm: Chariots of Fire * James Coco: Only When I Laugh * Howard E. Rollins Jr.: Ragtime * Jack Nicholson: Reds Best Actress * Winner: Katherine Hepburn: On Golden Pond * Susan Sarandon: Atlantic City * Meryl Streep: The French Lieutenant's Woman * Marsha Mason: Only When I Laugh * Diane Keaton: Reds Best Supporting Actress * Winner: Maureen Stapleton: Reds * Melinda Dillon: Absence of Malice * Jane Fonda; On Golden Pond * Joan Hackett: Only When I Laugh * Elizabeth McGovern: Ragtime 1982 Best Actor * Winner: Ben Kingsley: Gandhi * Jack Lemmon: Missing * Peter O'Toole: My Favorite Year * Dustin Hoffman: Tootsie * Paul Newman: The Verdict Best Supporting Actor * Winner: Louis Gossett Jr.: An Officer and a Gentleman * Charles Durning: The Best Little Whorehouse in Texas * James Mason: The Verdict * Robert Preston: Victor/Victoria * John Lithgow: The World According to Garp Best Actress * Winner: Meryl Streep: Sophie's Choice * Jessica Lange: Frances * Sissy Spacek: Missing * Debra Winger: An Officer and a Gentleman * Julie Andrews: Victor/Victoria Best Supporting Actress * Winner: Jessica Lange: Tootsie * Kim Stanley: Frances * Teri Garr: Tootsie * Lesley Ann Warren: Victor/Victoria * Glenn Close: The World According to Garp 1983 Best Actor * Winner: Robert Duvall: Tender Mercies * Albert Finney: The Dresser * Tom Courtenay: The Dresser * Michael Caine: Educating Rita * Tom Conti: Reuben, Reuben Best Supporting Actor * Winner: Jack Nicholson: Terms of Endearment * Rip Torn: Cross Creek * Sam Shepard: The Right Stuff * John Lithgow: Terms of Endearment * Charles Durning: To Be or Not to Be Best Actress * Winner: Shirley MacLaine: Terms of Endearment * Julie Walters: Educating Rita * Meryl Streep: Silkwood * Debra Winger: Terms of Endearment * Jane Alexander: Testament Best Supporting Actress * Winner: Linda Hunt: The Year of Living Dangerously * Glenn Close: The Big Chill * Alfre Woodward: Cross Creek * Cher: Silkwood * Amy Irving: Yentl 1984 Best Actor * Winner: F. Murray Abraham: Amadeus * Tom Hulce: Amadeus * Sam Waterston: The Killing Fields * Jeff Bridges: Starman * Albert Finney: Under the Volcano Best Supporting Actor * Winner: Haing S. Ngor: The Killing Fields * Ralph Richardson: Greystroke: The Legend of Tarzan, Lord of the Apes * Pat Morita: The Karate Kid * John Malkovich: Places in the Heart * Adolph Caesar: A Soldier's Story Best Actress * Winner: Sally Field: Places in the Heart * Vanessa Redgrave: The Bostonians * Jessica Lange: Country * Judy Davis: A Passage to India * Sissy Spacek: The River Best Supporting Actress * Winner: Peggy Ashcroft: A Passage to India * Glenn Close: The Natural * Lindsay Crouse: Places in the Heart * Geraldine Page: The Pope of Greenwich Village * Christine Lahti: Swing Shift Best Director * Winner: Milos Forman: Amadeus * Woody Allen: Broadway Danny Rose * Roland Joffe: The Killing Fields * David Lean: A Passage to India * Robert Benton: Places in the Heart 1985 Best Actor * Winner: William Hurt: Kiss of the Spider Woman * James Garner: Murphy's Romance * Jack Nicholson: Prizzi's Honor * Jon Voight: Runaway Train * Harrison Ford: Witness Best Supporting Actor * Winner: Don Ameche: Coccoon * Robert Loggia: Jagged Edge * Klaus Maria Brandauer: Out of Africa * William Hickey: Prizzi's Honor * Eric Roberts: Runaway Train Best Actress * Winner: Geraldine Page: The Trip to Bountiful * Anne Bancroft: Agnes of God * Whoopi Goldberg: The Color Purple * Meryl Streep: Out of Africa * Jessica Lange: Sweet Dreams Best Supporting Actress * Winner: Anjelica Huston: Prizzi's Honor * Meg Tilly: Agnes of God * Margaret Avery: The Color Purple * Oprah Winfrey: The Color Purple * Amy Madigan: Twice in a Lifetime 1986 Best Actor * Winner: Paul Newman: The Color of Money * Dexter Gordon: 'Roud Midnight * William Hurt: Children of a Lesser God * Bob Hoskins: Mona Lisa * James Woods: Salvador Best Supporting Actor * Winner: Michael Caine: Hannah and Her Sisters * Dennis Hopper: Hoosiers * Willem Dafoe: Platoon * Tom Berenger: Platoon * Denholm Elliott: A Room with a View Best Actress * Winner: Marlee Matlin: Children of a Lesser God * Sigourney Weaver: Aliens * Sissy Spacek: Crimes of the Heart * Jane Fonda: The Morning After * Kathleen Turner: Peggy Sue Got Married Best Supporting Actress * Winner: Dianne Wiest: Hannah and Her Sisters * Piper Laurie: Children of a Lesser God * Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio: The Color of Money * Tess Harper: Crimes of the Heart * Maggie Smith: A Room with a View 1987 Best Actor * Winner: Michael Douglas: Wall Street * William Hurt: Broadcast News * Marcello Mastroianni: Dark Eyes * Robin Williams: Good Morning, Vietnam * Jack Nicholson: Ironweed Best Supporting Actor * Winner: Sean Connery: The Untouchables * Albert Brooks: Broadcast News * Denzel Washington: Cry Freedom * Vincent Gardenia: Moonstruck * Morgan Freeman: Street Smart Best Actress * Winner: Cher: Moonstruck * Sally Kirkland: Anna * Holly Hunter: Broadcast News * Glenn Close: Fatal Attraction * Meryl Streep: Ironweed Best Supporting Actress * Winner: Olympia Dukakis: Moonstruck * Anne Archer: Fatal Attraction * Norma Aleandro: Gaby: A True Story * Anne Ramsey: Throw Momma From the Train * Ann Sothern: The Whales of August 1988 Best Actor * Winner: Dustin Hoffman: Rain Man * Tom Hanks: Big * Gene Hackman: Mississippi Burning * Max von Sydow: Pelle the Conqueror * Edward James Olmos: Stand and Deliver Best Supporting Actor * Winner: Kevin Kline: A Fish Called Wanda * Alec Guiness: Little Dorrit * Dean Stockwell: Married to the Mob * River Phoenix: Running on Empty * Martin Landau: Tucker: The Man and His Dream Best Actress * Winner: Jodie Foster: The Accused * Meryl Streep: A Cry in the Dark * Glenn Close: Dangerous Liasions * Sigourney Weaver: Gorillas in the Mist * Melanie Griffith: Working Girl Best Supporting Actress * Winner: Geena Davis: The Accidental Tourist * Michelle Pfeiffer: Dangerous Liasions * Frances McDormand: Mississippi Burning * Sigourney Weaver: Working Girl * Joan Cusack: Working Girl 1989 Best Actor * Winner: Daniel Day-Lewis: My Left Foot * Tom Cruise: Born on the Fourth of July * Robin Williams: Dead Poets Society * Morgan Freeman: Driving Miss Daisy * Kenneth Branagh: Henry V Best Supporting Actor * Winner: Denzel Washington: Glory * Martin Landau: Crimes and Misdemeanors * Danny Aiello: Do the Right Thing * Dan Aykroyd: Driving Miss Daisy * Marlon Brando: A Dry White Season Best Actress * Winner: Jessica Tandy: Driving Miss Daisy * Isabelle Adjani: Camille Claudel * Michelle Pfeiffer: The Fabulous Baker Boys * Jessica Lange: Music Box * Pauline Collins: Shirley Valentine Best Supporting Actress * Winner: Brenda Fricker: My Left Foot * Lena Olin: Enemies: A Love Story * Anjelica Huston: Enemies: A Love Story * Dianne Wiest: Parenthood * Julia Roberts: Steel Magnolias 1990 Best Actor * Winner: Jeremy Irons: Reversal of Fortune * Robert De Niro: Awakenings * Gerard Depardieu: Cyrano De Bergerac * Kevin Costner: Dances with Wolves * Richard Harris: The Field Best Supporting Actor * Winner: Joe Pesci: Goodfellas * Graham Greene: Dances with Wolves * Al Pacino: Dick Tracy * Andy Garcia: The Godfather: Part III * Bruce Davison: Longtime Companion Best Actress * Winner: Kathy Bates: Misery * Anjelica Huston: The Grifters * Joanne Woodward: Mr. & Mrs. Bridge * Meryl Streep: Postcards From the Edge * Julia Roberts: Pretty Woman Best Supporting Actress * Winner: Whoopi Goldberg: Ghost * Mary McDonnell: Dances with Wolves * Lorraine Bracco: Goodfellas * Annette Bening: The Grifters * Diane Ladd: Wild at Heart Best Director * Winner: Kevin Costner: Dances with Wolves * Francis Ford Coppola: The Godfather: Part III * Martin Scorsese: Goodfellas * Stephen Frears: The Grifters * Barbet Schroeder: Reversal of Fortune 1991 Best Actor * Winner: Anthony Hopkins: The Silence of the Lambs * Warren Beatty: Bugsy * Robert De Niro: Cape Fear * Robin Williams: The Fisher King * Nick Nolte: The Prince of Tides Best Supporting Actor * Winner: Jack Palance: City Slickers * Michael Lerner: Barton Fink * Harvey Keitel: Bugsy * Ben Kingsley: Bugsy * Tommy Lee Jones: JFK Best Actress * Winner: Jodie Foster: The Silence of the Lambs * Bette Midler: For the Boys * Laura Dern: Rambling Rose * Geena Davis: Thelma & Louise * Susan Sarandon: Thelma & Louise Best Supporting Actor * Winner: Mercedes Ruehl: The Fisher King * Juliette Lewis: Cape Fear * Jessica Tandy: Fried Green Tomatoes * Kate Nelligan: The Prince of Tides * Diane Ladd: Rambling Rose 1992 Best Actor * Winner: Al Pacino: Scent of a Woman * Robert Downey Jr.: Chaplin * Stephen Rea: The Crying Game * Denzel Washington: Malcolm X * Clint Eastwood: Unforgiven Best Supporting Actor * Winner: Gene Hackman: Unforgiven * Jaye Davidson: The Crying Game * Jack Nicholson: A Few Good Men * Al Pacino: Glengarry Glen Ross * David Paymer: Mr. Saturday Night Best Actress * Winner: Emma Thompson: Howards End * Catherine Deneuve: Indochine * Susan Sarandon: Lorenzo's Oil * Michelle Pfeiffer: Love Field * Mary McDonnell: Passion Fish Best Supporting Actress * Winner: Marisa Tomei: My Cousin Vinny * Miranda Richardson: Damage * Joan Plowright: Enchanted April * Vanessa Redgrave: Howards End * Judy Davis: Husbands and Wives 1993 Best Actor * Winner: Tom Hanks: Philadelphia * Daniel Day-Lewis: In the Name of the Father * Anthony Hopkins: The Remains of Day * Liam Neeson: Schindler's List * Laurence Fishburne: What's Love Got to Do with It Best Supporting Actor * Winner: Tommy Lee Jones: The Fugitive * John Malkovich: In the Line of Fire * Pete Postlethwaite: In the Name of the Father * Ralph Fiennes: Schindler's List * Leonardo DiCaprio: What's Eating GIlbert Grape? Best Actress * Winner: Holly Hunter: The Piano * Emma Thompson: The Remains of Day * Debra Winger: Shadowlands * Stockard Channing: Six Degrees of Separation * Angela Bassett: What's Love Got to Do with It Best Supporting Actress * Winner: Anna Paquin: The Piano * Winona Ryder: The Age of Innocence * Rosie Perez: Fearless * Holly Hunter: The Firm * Emma Thompson: In the Name of the Father Best Original Song *Winner: Bruce Springsteen (music and lyrics): "Streets of Philadelphia": Philadelphia *James Ingram, Clif Magness, and Carol Bayer Sager (music and lyrics): "The Day I Fall in Love": Beethoven's 2nd *Janet Jackson, Jimmy Jam, and Terry Lewis (music and lyrics): "Again": Poetic Justice *Ramsey McLean (lyrics) and Marc Shaiman (music): "A Wink and a Smile": Sleepless in Seattle *Neil Young (music and lyrics): "Philadelphia": Philadelphia Best Live-Action Short Film *Winner: Pepe Danquart: Black Rider *Jonathan Brett and Susan Siedelman: The Dutch Master *Didier Flamand: The Screw *Jana Sue Memel and Peter Weller: Partners *Jonathan Penner and Stacy Title: Down on the Waterfront Honorary Award *Deborah Kerr Jean Hersholt Humanitarian Award *Paul Newman 1994 Best Actor * Winner: Tom Hanks: Forrest Gump * Nigel Hawthorne: The Madness of King George * Paul Newman: Nobody's Fool * John Travolta: Pulp Fiction * Morgan Freeman: The Shawshank Redemption Best Supporting Actor * Winner: Martin Landau: Ed Wood * Chazz Palminteri: Bullets Over Broadway * Gary Sinise: Forrest Gump * Samuel L. Jackson: Pulp Fiction * Paul Scofield: Quiz Show Best Actress * Winner: Jessica Lange: Blue Sky * Susan Sarandon: The Client * Winona Ryder: Little Women * Jodie Foster: Nell * Miranda Richardson: Tom & Viv Best Supporting Actress * Winner: Dianne Wiest: Bullets Over Broadway * Jennifer Tilly: Bullets Over Broadway * Helen Mirren: The Madness of King George * Uma Thurman: Pulp Fiction * Rosemary Harris: Tom & Viv 1995 Best Actor * Winner: Nicolas Cage: Leaving Las Vegas * Sean Penn: Dead Man Walking * Richard Dreyfuss: Mr. Holland's Opus * Anthony Hopkins: Nixon * Massimo Troisi: The Postman Best Supporting Actor * Winner: Kevin Spacey: The Usual Suspects * Ed Harris: Apollo 13 * James Cromwell: Babe * Tim Roth: Rob Roy * Brad Pitt: Twelve Monkeys Best Actress * Winner: Susan Sarandon: Dead Man Walking * Meryl Streep: The Bridges of Madison County * Sharon Stone: Casino * Elisabeth Shue: Leaving Las Vegas * Emma Thompson: Sense and Sensibility Best Supporting Actress * Winner: Mira Sorvino: The Mighty Aphrodite * Kathleen Quinlan: Apollo 13 * Mare Winningham: Georgia * Joan Allen: Nixon * Kate Winslet: Sense and Sensibility 1996 Best Actor * Winner: Geoffrey Rush: Shine * Ralph Fiennes: The English Patient * Tom Cruise: Jerry Maguire * Woody Harrelson: The People vs. Larry Flynt * Billy Bob Thornton: Sling Blade Best Supporting Actor * Winner: Cuba Gooding Jr.: Jerry Maguire * William H. Macy: Fargo * James Woods: Ghosts of Mississippi * Edward Norton: Primal Fear * Armin Mueller-Stahl: Shine Best Actress * Winner: Frances McDormand: Fargo * Emily Watson: Breaking the Waves * Kristin Scott Thomas: The English Patient * Diane Keaton: Marvin's Room * Brenda Blethyn: Secrets & Lies Best Supporting Actress * Winner: Juliette Binoche: The English Patient * Joan Allen: The Crucible * Lauren Bacall: The Mirror Has Two Faces * Barbara Hershey: The Portrait of a Lady * Marianne Jean-Baptiste: Secrets & Lies 1997 Best Actor * Winner: Jack Nicholson: As Good As It Gets * Robert Duvall: The Apostle * Matt Damon: Good Will Hunting * Peter Fonda: Ulee's Gold * Dustin Hoffman: Wag the Dog Best Supporting Actor * Winner: Robin Williams: Good Will Hunting * Anthony Hopkins: Amistad * Greg Kinnear: As Good As It Gets * Burt Reynolds: Boogie Nights * Robert Forster: Jackie Brown Best Actress * Winner: Helen Hunt: As God As It Gets * Julie Christie: Afterglow * Judi Dench: Mrs. Brown * Kate Winslet: Titanic * Helena Bonham Carter: The Wings of a Dove Best Supporting Actress * Winner: Kim Basinger: L.A. Confidential * Julianne Moore: Boogie Nights * Minnie Driver: Good Will Hunting * Joan Cusack: In & Out * Gloria Stuart: Titanic 1998 Best Actor * Winner: Roberto Benigni: Life is Beautiful * Nick Nolte: Affliction * Edward Norton: American History X * Ian McKellen: Gods and Monsters * Tom Hanks: Saving Private Ryan Best Supporting Actor * Winner: James Coburn: Affliction * Robert Duvall: A Civil Action * Geoffrey Rush: Shakespeare in Love * Billy Bob Thornton: A Simple Plan * Ed Harris: The Truman Show Best Actress * Winner: Gwyneth Paltrow: Shakespeare in Love * Fernanda Montenegro: Central do Brazil * Cate Blanchett: Elizabeth * Emily Watson: Hilary and Jackie * Meryl Streep: One True Thing Best Supporting Actress * Winner: Judi Dench: Shakespeare in Love * Lynn Redgrave: Gods and Monsters * Rachel Griffiths: Hilary and Jackie * Brenda Blethyn: Little Voice * Kathy Bates: Primary Colors 1999 Best Actor * Winner: Kevin Spacey: American Beauty * Denzel Washington: The Hurricane * Russell Crowe: The Insider * Richard Farnsworth: The Straight Story * Sean Penn: Sweet and Lowdown Best Supporting Actor * Winner: Michael Caine: The Cider House Rules * Michael Clarke Duncan: The Green Mile * Tom Cruise: Magnolia * Haley Joel Osment: The Sixth Sense * Jude Law: The Talented Mr. Ripley * Robert Duvall: A Civil Action Best Actress * Winner: Hilary Swank: Boys Don't Cry * Annette Bening: American Beauty * Julianne Moore: The End of the Affair * Meryl Streep: Music of the Heart * Janet McTeer: Tumbleweeds Best Supporting Actress * Winner: Angelina Jolie: Girl, Interrupted * Catherine Keener: Being John Malkovich * Chloe Sevigny: Boys Don't Cry * Toni Collette: The Sixth Sense * Samantha Morton: Sweet and Lowdown 2000 Best Actor * Winner: Russell Crowe: Gladiator * Javier Bardem: Before Night Falls * Tom Hanks: Cast Away * Ed Harris: Pollock * Geoffrey Rush: Quills Best Supporting Actor * Winner: Benicio Del Toro: Traffic * Jeff Bridges: The Contender * Albert Finney: Erin Brockovich * Joaquin Phoenix: Gladiator * Willem Dafoe: Shadow of the Vampire Best Actress * Winner: Julia Roberts: Erin Brockovich * Juliette Binoche: Chocolat * Joan Allen: The Contender * Ellen Burstyn: Requiem for a Dream * Laura Linney: You Can Count on Me Best Supporting Actress * Winner: Marcia Gay Harden: Pollock * Kate Hudson: Almost Famous * Frances McDormand: Almost Famous * Julie Walters: Billy Elliot * Judi Dench: Chocolat 2001 Best Actor * Winner: Denzel Washington: Training Day * Will Smith: Ali * Russell Crowe: A Beautiful Mind * Sean Penn: I Am Sam * Tom Wilkinson: In the Bedroom Best Supporting Actor * Winner: Jim Broadbent: Iris * Jon Voight: Ali * Ian McKellen: The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring * Ben Kingsley: Sexy Beast * Ethan Hawke: Training Day Best Actress * Winner: Halle Berry: Monster's Ball * Renee Zellweger: Bridget Jones' Diary * Sissy Spacek: In the Bedroom * Judi Dench: Iris * Nicole Kidman: Moulin Rouge Best Supporting Actress * Winner: Jennifer Connelly: A Beautiful Mind * Maggie Smith: Gosford Park * Helen Mirren: Gosford Park * Marisa Tomei: In the Bedroom * Kate Winslet: Iris 2002 Best Actor * Winner: Adrien Brody: The Pianist * Jack Nicholson: About Schmidt * Nicolas Cage: Adaptation * Daniel Day-Lewis: Gangs of New York * Michael Caine: The Quiet American Best Supporting Actor * Winner: Chris Cooper: Adaptation * Christopher Walken: Catch Me If You Can * John C. Reilly: Chicago * Ed Harris: The Hours * Paul Newman: The Road to Perdition Best Actress * Winner: Nicole Kidman: The Hours * Renee Zellweger: Chicago * Julianne Moore: Far from Heaven * Salma Hayek: Frida * Diane Lane: Unfaithful Best Supporting Actress * Winner: Catherine Zeta-Jones: Chicago * Kathy Bates: About Schmidt * Meryl Streep: Adaptation * Queen Latifah: Chicago * Julianne Moore: The Hours 2003 Best Actor * Winner: Sean Penn: Mystic River * Jude Law: Cold Mountain * Ben Kingsley: House of Sand and Fog * Bill Murray: Lost in Translation * Johnny Depp: Pirates of the Caribben: The Curse of the Black Pearl Best Supporting Actor * Winner: Tim Robbins: Mystic River * Benicio Del Toro: 21 Grams * Alec Baldwin: The Cooler * Djimon Hounsou: In America * Ken Watanabe: The Last Samurai Best Actress * Winner: Charlize Theron: Monster * Naomi Watts: 21 Grams * Samantha Morton: In America * Diane Keaton: Something's Got to Give * Keisha Castle-Hughes: Whale Rider Best Supporting Actress * Winner: Renee Zellweger: Cold Mountain * Shohreh Aghdashloo: House of Sand and Fog * Marcia Gay Harden: Mystic River * Patricia Clarkson: Pieces of April * Holly Hunter: Thirteen 2004 Best Actor * WINNER: Jamie Foxx: Ray * Leonardo DiCaprio: The Aviator * Johnny Depp: Finding Neverland * Don Cheadle: Hotel Rwanda * Clint Eastwood: Million Dollar Baby Best Actress * WINNER: Hilary Swank: Million Dollar Baby * Annette Bening: Being Julia * Kate Winslet: Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind * Catalina Sandino Moreno: Maria Full of Grace * Imelda Staunton: Vera Drake Best Supporting Actor * WINNER: Morgan Freeman: Million Dollar Baby * Alan Alda: The Aviator * Clive Owen: Closer * Jamie Foxx: Collateral * Thomas Haden Church: Sideways Best Supporting Actress * WINNER: Cate Blanchett: The Aviator * Natalie Portman: Closer * Sophie Okonedo: Hotel Rwanda * Laura Linney: Kinsey * Virginia Madsen: Sideways Best Director *WINNER: Clint Eastwood: Million Dollar Baby *Taylor Hackford: Ray *Mike Leigh: Vera Drake *Alexander Payne: Sideways *Martin Scorsese: The Aviator Best Adapted Screenplay *WINNER: Alexander Payne and Jim Taylor: Sideways *Julie Delpy, Ethan Hawke, Kim Krizan, and Richard Linklater: Before Sunset *Paul Haggis: Million Dollar Baby *David Magee: Finding Neverland *Jose Rivera: The Motorcycle Diaries Best Short Film, Live-Action *WINNER: Andrea Arnold: Wasp *Ainsley Gardiner and Taika Waititi: Two Cars, One Night *Ashvin Kumar: Little Terrorist *Gary McKendry: Everything in This Country Must *Nacho Vigalondo: 7:35 in the Morning Honorary Awards *Sidney Lumet *Roger Mayer 2005 Best Actor * Winner: Philip Seymour Hoffman: Capote * Heath Ledger: Brokeback Mountain * David Strathairn: Good Night, and Good Luck. * Terrence Howard: Hustle & Flow * Joaquin Phoenix: Walk the Line Best Supporting Actor * Winner: George Clooney: Syriana * Jake Gyllenhaal: Brokeback Mountain * Paul Giamatti: Cinderella Man * Matt Dillon: Crash * William Hurt: A History of Violence Best Actress * Winner: Reese Witherspoon: Walk the Line * Judi Dench: Mrs. Henderson Presents * Charlize Theron: North Country * Keira Knightley: Pride & Prejudice * Felicity Huffman: Transamerica Best Supporting Actress * Winner: Rachel Weisz: The Constant Gardener * Michelle Williams: Brokeback Mountain * Catherine Keener: Capote * Amy Adams: Junebug * Frances McDormand: North Country Best Director * Winner: Ang Lee: Brokeback Mountain * Bennett Miller: Capote * Paul Haggis: Crash * George Clooney: Good Night, and Good Luck. * Steven Spielberg: Munich 2006 Best Actor * Winner: Forest Whitaker: The Last King of Scotland * Leonardo DiCaprio: Blood Diamond * Ryan Gosling: Half Nelson * Peter O'Toole: Venus * Will Smith: The Pursuit of Happyness Best Supporting Actor * Winner: Alan Arkin: Little Miss Sunshine * Jackie Earle Haley: Little Children * Djimon Hounsou: Blood Diamond * Eddie Murphy: Dreamgirls * Mark Wahlberg: The Departed Best Actress * Winner: Helen Mirren: The Queen * Penelope Cruz: Volver * Judi Dench: Notes on a Scandal * Meryl Streep: The Devil Wears Prada * Kate Winslet: Little Children Best Supporting Actress * Winner: Jennifer Hudson: Dreamgirls * Adriana Barraza: Babel * Cate Blanchett: Notes on a Scandal * Abigail Breslin: Little Miss Sunshine * Rinko Kikuchi: Babel 2007 Best Actor * Winner: Daniel Day-Lewis: There Will Be Blood * George Clooney: Michael Clayton * Johnny Depp: Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street * Tommy Lee Jones: In the Valley of Elah * Viggo Mortensen: Eastern Promises Best Supporting Actor * Winner: Javier Bardem: No Country for Old Men * Casey Affleck: The Assassination of Jesse James by the Coward Robert Ford * Philip Seymour Hoffman: Charlie Wilson's War * Hal Holbrook: Into the Wild * Tom Wilkinson: Michael Clayton Best Actress * Winner: Marion Cotillard: La Vie en Rose * Cate Blanchett: Elizabeth: The Golden Age * Julie Christie: Away from Her * Laura Linney: The Savages * Ellen Page: Juno Best Supporting Actress * Winner: Tilda Swinton: Michael Clayton * Cate Blanchett: I'm Not Here * Ruby Dee: American Gangster * Saoirse Ronan: Atonement * Amy Ryan: Gone Baby Gone 2008 Best Actor * Winner: Sean Penn: Milk * Richard Jenkins: The Visitor * Frank Langella: Frost/Nixon * Brad Pitt: The Curious Case of Benjamin Button * Mickey Rourke: The Wrestler Best Supporting Actor * Winner: Heath Ledger: The Dark Knight * Josh Brolin: Milk * Robert Downey Jr.: Tropic Thunder * Philip Seymour Hoffman: Doubt * Michael Shannon: Revolutionary Road Best Actress * Winner: Kate Winslet: The Reader * Anne Hathaway: Rachel Getting Married * Angelina Jolie: Changeling * Melissa Leo: Frozen River * Meryl Streep: Doubt Best Supporting Actress * Winner: Penelope Cruz: Vicky Christina Barcelona * Amy Adams: Doubt * Viola Davis: Doubt * Taraji P. Henson: The Curious Case of Benjamin Button * Marisa Tomei: The Wrestler 2009 Best Actor * Winner: Jeff Bridges: Crazy Heart * George Clooney: Up in the Air * Colin Firth: A Single Man * Morgan Freeman: Invictus * Jeremy Renner: The Hurt Locker Best Supporting Actor * Winner: Christoph Waltz: Inglourious Basterds * Matt Damon: Invictus * Woody Harrelson: The Messenger * Christopher Plummer: The Last Station * Stanley Tucci: The Lovely Bones Best Actress * Winner: Sandra Bullock: The Blind Side * Helen Mirren: The Last Station * Carey Mulligan: An Education * Gabourey Sidibe: Precious * Meryl Streep: Julie & Julia Best Supporting Actress * Winner: Mo'Nique: Precious * Penelope Cruz: Nine * Vera Farmiga: Up in the Air * Maggie Gyllenhaal: Crazy Heart * Anna Kendrick: Up in the Air Best Director * Winner: Katheryn Bigelow: The Hurt Locker * James Cameron: Avatar * Quentin Tarantino: Inglourious Basterds * Lee Daniels: Precious * Jason Reitman: Up in the Air 2010 Best Actor * Winner: Colin Firth: The King's Speech * Javier Bardem: Biutiful * Jeff Bridges: True Grit * Jesse Eisenberg: The Social Network * James Franco: 127 Hours Best Supporting Actor * Winner: Christian Bale: The Fighter * John Hawkes: Winter's Bone * Jeremy Renner: The Town * Mark Ruffalo: The Kids Are All Right * Geoffrey Rush: The King's Speech Best Actress * Winner: Natalie Portman: Black Swan * Annette Bening: The Kids Are All Right * Nicole Kidman: Rabbit Hole * Jennifer Lawrence: Winter's Bone * Michelle Williams: Blue Valentine Best Supporting Actress * Winner: Melissa Leo: The Fighter * Amy Adams: The Fighter * Helena Bonham Carter: The King's Speech * Hailee Steinfeld: True Grit * Jacki Weaver: Animal Kingdom 2011 Best Actor * Winner: Jean Dujardin: The Artist * Demian Bichir: A Better Life * George Clooney: The Descendants * Gary Oldman: Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy * Brad Pitt: Moneyball Best Supporting Actor * Winner: Christopher Plummer: Beginners * Kenneth Branagh: My Week with Marilyn * Jonah Hill: Moneyball * Nick Nolte: Warrior * Max von Sydow: Extremely Loud and Incredibly Close Best Actress * Winner: Meryl Streep: The Iron Lady * Glenn Close: Albert Nobbs * Viola Davis: The Help * Rooney Mara: The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo * Michelle Williams: My Week with Marilyn Best Supporting Actress * Winner: Octavia Spencer: The Help * Berenice Bejo: The Artist * Jessica Chastain: The Help * Melissa McCarthy: Bridesmaids * Janet McTeer: Albert Nobbs 2012 Best Actor * Daniel Day-Lewis: Lincoln * Bradley Cooper: Silver Linings Playbook * Hugh Jackman: Les Miserables * Joaquin Phoenix: The Master * Denzel Washington: Flight Best Supporting Actor * Christoph Waltz: Django Unchained * Alan Arkin: Argo * Robert De Niro: Silver Linings Playbook * Philip Seymour Hoffman: The Master * Tommy Lee Jones: Lincoln Best Actress * Jennifer Lawrence: Silver Linings Playbook * Jessica Chastain: Zero Dark Thirty * Emmanuelle Riva: Amour * Quvenzhane Wallis: Beasts of the Southern Wild * Naomi Watts: The Impossible Best Supporting Actress * Anne Hathaway: Les Miserables * Amy Adams: The Master * Sally Field: Lincoln * Helen Hunt: The Sessions * Jacki Weaver: Silver Linings Playbook 2013 Best Actor: * WINNER: Matthew McConaughey: Dallas Buyers Club * Christian Bale: American Hustle * Bruce Dern: Nebraska * Leonardo DiCaprio: The Wolf of Wall Street * Chiwetel Ejiofor: 12 Years A Slave Best Actress: * WINNER: Cate Blanchett: Blue Jasmine * Amy Adams: American Hustle * Sandra Bullock: Gravity * Judi Dench: Philomena * Meryl Streep: August: Osage County Best Supporting Actor: * WINNER: Jared Leto: Dallas Buyers Club * Barkhad Abdi: Captain Phillips * Bradley Cooper: American Hustle * Michael Fassbender: 12 Years A Slave * Jonah Hill: The Wolf of Wall Street Best Supporting Actress: * WINNER: Lupita Nyong'o: 12 Years A Slave * Sally Hawkins: Blue Jasmine * Jennifer Lawrence: American Hustle * Julia Roberts: August: Osage County * June Squibb: Nebraska Best Director: *WINNER: Alfonso Cuarón: Gravity *Steve McQueen (II): 12 Years a Slave *Alexander Payne: Nebraska *David O. Russell: American Hustle *Martin Scorsese: The Wolf of Wall Street Best Original Screenplay: *WINNER: Spike Jonze: Her *Woody Allen: Blue Jasmine *Craig Borten and Melisa Wallack: Dallas Buyers Club *Bob Nelson: Nebraska *David O. Russell and Eric Warren Singer: American Hustle Best Adapted Screenplay: *WINNER: John Ridley: 12 Years a Slave *Steve Coogan and Jeff Pope: Philomena *Julie Delpy, Ethan Hawke, and Richard Linklater: Before Midnight *Billy Ray: Captain Phillips *Terence Winter: The Wolf of Wall Street Best Original Song: *WINNER: Kristen Anderson-Lopez (music/lyrics) and Robert Lopez (music/lyrics): "Let It Go": Frozen *Bono (music/lyrics), Adam Clayton (music), The Edge (music), and Larry Mullen Jr. (music): "Ordinary Love": Mandela: Long Walk to Freedom *Bruce Broughton (music) and Dennis Spiegel (lyrics): "Alone Yet Not Alone": Alone Yet Not Alone (nomination revoked) *Spike Jonze (lryics) and Karen O (music/lyrics): "The Moon Song": Her *Pharrell Williams (music/lyrics): "Happy": Despicable Me 2 Honorary Awards: *Angelina Jolie *Angela Lansbury *Steve Martin 2014 Best Actor: *WINNER: Eddie Redmayne: The Theory of Everything *Steve Carell: Foxcatcher *Bradley Cooper: American Sniper *Benedict Cumberbatch: The Imitation Game *Michael Keaton: Birdman Best Actress: *WINNER: Julianne Moore: Still Alice *Marion Cotillard: Two Days, One Night *Felicity Jones: The Theory of Everything *Rosamund Pike: Gone Girl *Reese Witherspoon: Wild Best Supporting Actor: *WINNER: J.K. Simmons: Whiplash *Robert Duvall: The Judge *Ethan Hawke: Boyhood *Edward Norton: Birdman *Mark Ruffalo: Foxcatcher Best Supporting Actress: *WINNER: Patricia Arquette: Boyhood *Laura Dern: Wild *Keira Knightley: The Imitation Game *Emma Stone: Birdman *Meryl Streep: Into the Woods Best Original Song: *WINNER: Lonnie Lynn (music/lyrics) and John Stephens (music/lyrics): "Glory": Selma *Gregg Alexander (music/lyrics) and Danielle Brisebois (music/lyrics): "Lost Stars": Begin Again *Glen Campbell (music/lyrics) and Julian Raymond (music/lyrics): "I'm Not Gonna Miss You": Glen Campbell...I'll Be Me *Shawn Patterson (music/lyrics): "Everything Is Awesome": The LEGO Movie *Diane Warren (music/lyrics): "Grateful": Beyond the Lights 2015 Best Actor: * WINNER: Leonardo DiCaprio: The Revenant * Bryan Cranston: Trumbo * Matt Damon: The Martian * Michael Fassbender: Steve Jobs * Eddie Redmayne: The Danish Girl Best Supporting Actor: * WINNER: Mark Rylance: Bridge of Spies * Christian Bale: The Big Short * Tom Hardy: The Revenant * Mark Ruffalo: Spotlight * Sylvester Stallone: Creed Best Actress: * WINNER: Brie Larson: Room * Cate Blanchett: Carol * Jennifer Lawrence: Joy * Charlotte Rampling: 45 Years * Saoirse Ronan: Brooklyn Best Supporting Actress: * WINNER: Alicia Vikander: The Danish Girl * Jennifer Jason Leigh: The Hateful Eight * Rooney Mara: Carol * Rachel McAdams: Spotlight * Kate Winslet: Steve Jobs Academy Honorary Awards * Spike Lee * Gena Rowlands Jean Hersholt Humanitarian Award * Debbie Reynolds 2016 Best Actor * WINNER: Casey Affleck: Manchester by the Sea * Andrew Garfield: Hacksaw Ridge * Ryan Gosling: La La Land * Viggo Mortensen: Captain Fantastic * Denzel Washington: Fences Best Actress * WINNER: Emma Stone: La La Land * Isabelle Huppert: Elle * Ruth Negga: Loving * Natalie Portman: Jackie * Meryl Streep: Florence Foster Jenkins Best Supporting Actor * WINNER: Mahershala Ali: Moonlight * Jeff Bridges: Hell or High Water * Lucas Hedges: Manchester by the Sea * Dev Patel: Lion * Michael Shannon: Nocturnal Animals Best Supporting Actress * WINNER: Viola Davis: Fences * Naomie Harris: Moonlight * Nicole Kidman: Lion * Octavia Spencer: Hidden Figures * Michelle Williams: Manchester by the Sea Best Director * WINNER: Damien Chazelle: La La Land * Mel Gibson: Hacksaw Ridge * Barry Jenkins: Moonlight * Kenneth Lonergan: Manchester by the Sea * Denis Villenueve: Arrival 2017 Best Actor * Timothee Chalamet: Call Me By Your Name * Daniel Day-Lewis: Phantom Thread * Daniel Kaluuya: Get Out * WINNER: Gary Oldman: Darkest Hour * Denzel Washington: Roman J. Israel, Esq. Best Actress * Sally Hawkins: The Shape of Water * WINNER: Frances McDormand: Three Billboards Outside Ebbing, Missouri * Margot Robbie: I, Tonya * Saoirse Ronan: Lady Bird * Meryl Streep: The Post Best Supporting Actor * Willem Dafoe: The Florida Project * Woody Harrelson: Three Billboards Outside Ebbing, Missouri * Richard Jenkins: The Shape of Water * Christopher Plummer: All the Money in the World * WINNER: Sam Rockwell: Three Billboards Outside Ebbing, Missouri Best Supporting Actress * Mary J. Blige: Mudbound * WINNER: Allison Janney: I, Tonya * Lesley Manville: Phantom Thread * Laurie Metcalf: Lady Bird * Octavia Spencer: The Shape of Water Best Director * Paul Thomas Anderson: Phantom Thread * WINNER: Guillermo del Toro: The Shape of Water * Greta Gerwig: Lady Bird * Christopher Nolan: Dunkirk * Jordan Peele: Get Out Best Original Screenplay * Guillermo del Toro and Vanessa Taylor: The Shape of Water * Greta Gerwig: Lady Bird * Martin McDonagh: Three Billboards Outside Ebbing, Missouri * Kumail Nanjiani and Emily V. Gordon: The Big Sick * WINNER: Jordan Peele: Get Out 2018 Best Actor *Christian Bale: Vice *Bradley Cooper: A Star is Born *Willem Dafoe: At Eternity's Gate *WINNER: Rami Malek: Bohemian Rhapsody *Viggo Mortensen: Green Book Best Actress *Yalitza Aparicio: Roma *Glenn Close: The Wife *WINNER: Olivia Colman: The Favourite *Lady Gaga: A Star is Born *Melissa McCarthy: Can You Ever Forgive Me? Best Supporting Actor *WINNER: Mahershala Ali: Green Book *Adam Driver: BlacKkKlansman *Sam Elliott: A Star is Born *Richard E. Grant: Can You Ever Forgive Me? *Sam Rockwell: Vice Best Supporting Actress *Amy Adams: Vice *Marina de Tavira: Roma *WINNER: Regina King: If Beale Street Could Talk *Emma Stone: The Favourite *Rachel Weisz: The Favourite 2019 Best Actor *Antonio Banderas: Pain and Glory *Leonardo DiCaprio: Once Upon a Time... in Hollywood *Adam Driver: Marriage Story *WINNER: Joaquin Phoenix: Joker *Jonathan Pryce: The Two Popes Best Actress *Cynthia Erivo: Harriet *Scarlett Johansson: Marriage Story *Saoirse Ronan: Little Women *Charlize Theron: Bombshell *WINNER: Renee Zellweger: Judy Best Supporting Actor *Tom Hanks: A Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood *Anthony Hopkins: The Two Popes *Al Pacino: The Irishman *Joe Pesci: The Irishman *WINNER: Brad Pitt: Once Upon a Time... in Hollywood Best Supporting Actress *Kathy Bates: Richard Jewell *WINNER: Laura Dern: Marriage Story *Scarlett Johansson: Jojo Rabbit *Florence Pugh: Little Women *Margot Robbie: Bombshell Best Director *WINNER: Bong Joon-ho: Parasite *Sam Mendes: 1917 *Todd Phillips: Joker *Martin Scorsese: The Irishman *Quentin Tarantino: Once Upon a Time... in Hollywood Best Original Screenplay *Noah Baumbach: Marriage Story *Rian Johnson: Knives Out *WINNER: Han Jin-won: Parasite *Sam Mendes and Krysty Wilson-Cairns: 1917 *Quentin Tarantino: Once Upon a Time... in Hollywood Best Adapted Screenplay *Greta Gerwig: Little Women *Anthony McCarten: The Two Popes *Scott Silver: Joker *WINNER: Taika Waititi: Jojo Rabbit *Steven Zaillian: The Irishman Category:Collections